Kaname Madoka
'Abilities' ---- Humanity's Emotions Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive - 'Each hero kill grants 2 stacks to Madoka's '''Soul Gem' and each assist grants 1 stack to Madoka's Soul Gem, up to a maximum of 10 stacks. Each stack grants 2 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds to Madoka. Her basic attacks deal AD + [(25 + Soul Gem stacks )% of Madoka's Ability Power] magic damage, replacing the standard basic attacks by counting as a magic damage and disabling critical strikes. All Soul Gem stacks are cleansed if Madoka dies. ---- Prayer of Salvation Q Cost: 20 Mana 'Cooldown: '''10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Active -''' Madoka sends a rain of arrows on the target area, dealing 50/100/150/200/250 + AP magic damage to all enemies while restoring 25/40/55/70/85 + AP health to allied units that get hit. ---- '''''World of Miracle W Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 seconds *Active -''' Madoka shoots two arrows in a straight line. The first arrow deals 40/65/90/115/140 + AP + of Madoka's maximum Mana magic damage to the first enemy hit and reduces their Movement Speed by 50% for 1.5 seconds. The second arrow will home down to the nearest enemy unit ( prioritizes a hero), dealing the same damage as the first arrow and applying the same slow effect to the target hit. If the second arrow hits on the same target, the damage dealt by the second arrow is halved. ---- '''''Lamination of Cause & Effect E Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 / 13 / 11 / 9 / 7 seconds *Passive -''' Each time Madoka uses a skill, she will gain 1 stack of Cause & Effect. Each time the Cause & Effect stacks reach 5 stacks, they are converted into 1 stack of Karma. Each Karma stack provides 20/25/30/35/40 bonus Mana up to a maximum of 25 stacks of Karma (maximum 500/625/750/875/1000 bonus Mana). When Madoka reaches 25 Karma, the maximum amount of Cause & Effect stacks is increased to 5 as the stacks won't increase anymore. *''Active -'' Madoka's next 4 + [Cause & Effect stacks] basic attacks will deal maximum Mana + Target's Maximum Mana) x 7% bonus magic damage and increases her attack range by 50/70/90/110/130. Each time Madoka performs a basic attack and a stack of this active ability is consumed, Madoka gains 15% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 2 seconds. ---- '''''Girl's Dead End R Cost: '''100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds *Passive -''' Upon death, Madoka uses her remaining Witch Power to remain active for 6 seconds. Within the duration, she cannot use any skills, items or perform basic attacks at the cost of being invulnerable and untargetable for the duration. She also deals 20/26/32 + x AP magic damage per 0.5 seconds to nearby enemies. *''Active -'' Madoka gains 35%/40%/45% bonus Attack Speed, 35%/40%/45% Spell Vamp and 10% Damage Reduction for 8 seconds. At the end of the buff duration, it will consume 1 stack of Cause & Effect and 1 stack of Karma to activate the Witch Power from this skill's passive effect with an additional 20% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. Madoka doesn't die after the passive's duration ends. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes